The Longest Journey
by ILuvHawkfrost
Summary: You guys gave the cats, now read the story! Twelve cats set out on a journey to find the clans' new home, but they will face many troubles and pain. Will they make it back in time?
1. Allaingcess

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors**

**This sis my first story, i counted on you guys to help me with my create a cat cuz I needed cats and now I'm hoping you'll help me mix mistakes if I have any.**

Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader: Swiftstar-(former loner named fox) black tom with nick in ear and stunning blue eyes.

Deputy: Nightfrost-black tom with icy blue eyes._Apprentice:Streampaw_

Medicine cat: Sparkfoot-silver she-cat with one yellow golden foot and amber eyes. Lavendereyes-gray tabby she-cat with unusulal violet/lavender colored eyes.

Warriors

1 Goldenfeather-golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a fluffy coat. _Apprentice- oceanpaw_

2 Blacknight-black tom with green eyes. _Apprentice:Heatherpaw_

3 Flightwing- light brown tabby tom with grey stripes, white muzzle and two white paws. Has light brown eyes._apprentice:Flarepaw._

4 Iceheart-Silver tom with emerald green eyes. _Apprentice:Silverpaw._

5 Loudheart-Small, long-furred very pale (almost white) golden tabby she-cat with light brown tabby markings and amber eyes.

6Hawkflight-Light brown tabby tom with pale brown chest and belly, dark brown specks and icy blue eyes. _Apprenntice:Streampaw_

7 Lilacfern-Silver she-cat with white paws and purple eyes, scar on right hind leg

8 Tigerlily- brown/goldenish she-cat with black stripes and green eyes

9 ravenpelt- Black ton with white paws and under belly, blue eyes

10 Lilacfern-Silver she-cat with white paws and purple eyes

11 Whitesplotch - black Tom with a splotch of white on his left flank. He has green eyes

12 Jaytail-blusih silver and white speckled she-cat.

13 Hazelpelt- smokey and silver tabby she-cat.

14 Thrushfur- black tom with grey paws.

15 Emberfur-red hse-cat with black markings

Apprentices

1Streampaw-beautifull white she cat with black tabby stripes. white tail tip,ear tip and white paws. Beautiful icy blue eyes

2 Gingerpaw- pretty light brown she-cat with green eyes._medecine cat apprentice._

* 3 Oceanpaw-blue-gray tom with sea green eyes and seafoam white paws.

*4 Heatherpaw- white she-cat with blue-gray patches and she has dark blue, almost violet eyes with lighter flecks in them. She's missing a claw in her front right paw from tearing it and she has short whiskers.

* 5 Flarepaw-beautiful ginger she cat with black paws and white ear tip with dazzling forest green eyes

6 Silverpaw-beautiful, lithe silver she-cat with short fur, delicate white paws, and stunning blue eyes. Since her fur is silver and short she is an excellent runner, and she blends well with snow and water. Silverpaw has a single white ear (left) and short whiskers.

Queens

1Finchsong-A brown she cat with green eyes. Mother of Flickerkit and Marshkit.

2 Echofern-brown tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes. Mother of Nighfrost's kits., Shadowkit, Wolfkit, stormkit.

3 Eveshadow-Black she-cat with a slight purple tint to her pelt with sky blue eyes. Mother of Dewkit, Frostkit and Dustkit.

4 Weaslesqeak- tawny she-cat with blue eyes. Pregnant of Whitesplotch's kit.

Kits

1Flickerkit- bright ginger tom with white flecks, amber eyes,

2Marshkit-Pale golden she-cat with pale green eyes.

3 Shadowkit-a black tom with green eyes

4 Wolfkit-a ginger-brown she-cat with brown paws and sky blue eyes

5 Stormkit-a brown tabby tom with green eyes

6 Dewkit-White she-cat with black paws and turquoise eyes

7 Frostkit-Silver she-cat with dark blue eyes that have light flecks of green

8 Dustkit-Black tom with unusual orange eyes and a dusty grey patch on his back

Elders

1 Krestalclaw-very dark golden-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

2 Honeydapple-golden dappled she-cat

3 Lionfur-golden tom, amber eyes.

Shadowclan

Leader : Silentstar-Silentstar-russet colored tabby tom with dark grey front paws, icy blue eyes

Deputy: Emberleaf-light, dusty brown she-cat with black and oranges splashes on her flanks, white paws with a single orange one (right front), black tipped tail, a darker brown spot on her left eye, and the most beautiful ocean blue eyes.

Medecine cat:Bluefrost-beautiful blue-gray and silver tabby she-cat with emerald-greeneyes; has one long scar on her left hind leg

Warriors

1Dapplecloud- A beautiful black she-cat with gold and white paint splatters across her chest and back and bright blue eyes_. Apprentice:Featherpaw_

2Stormheart-gray tom with yellow eyes. _Apprentice:Treepaw_

3 Breezewhisker-dark brown she-cat with jade green eyes.

_Apprentice: Dustypaw_

4 Aburndawn- beautiful aburn-red tabby she-cat with white paws and tail tip with gorgeous blue eyes with emerald flecks _Apprentice:whiskerpaw._

5 Lightingstorm- handsome golden-brown tabby tom with zig-zagged almost-white ginger stripes and lightning green eyes _Apprentice: Thornpaw_

6 Flamewing- beautiful ginger and white tabby she-cat with dark ginger stripes and emerald green eyes. She has a deep nick in her left ear.

7 Crimnsonfire- beautiful ginger and white tabby she-cat whos pelt turns crimson-red under moonlight and her sapphire-blue eyes with crimson-amber flecks

8 Badgerfang- scared dark brown tom with golden brown splotches and vivid green eyes

9 Darkfrost- dark tabby tom with orange eyes

10 Snowstream- snow-white she cat with ocean-blue eyes . (not deaf srry)

11 Wolfsnarl-almost black tom with green eyes.

12 Marshstep-brown grey tom with dark blue eyes

13 Smokeface- light gray om with darker fur around his face.

14 Fernstorm- silver she-cat

15 Caolpelt- black tom with green eyes and gray specks.

Apprentices

*1Featherpaw-Black she-cat with silver paws and dark gray chest and stomach dark, frosty blue eyes

*2 Treepaw- bark tree brown she-cat with lighter stripes and leaf green eyes.

*3 Thornpaw-Silver tom with thick black stripes on his back and smaller thinner stripes on his legs, his legs are a lighter silver then his back, he has amber eyes

4 Dustypaw-dusty brown she-catwith drak jade green eyes.

5 Whiskerpaw-dark brown tom with warm blue eyes.

Queens

1-Blossomcloud-redfurred she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Cherrykit, Flamekit, Stonekit and Emberkit.

2 Dovewing-Light gray with white patches on sides and bright blue eyes. Mother of Peachkit, Daisykit, and Starlingkit.

3 Freeheart- Pretty white and silver tabby with light green eyes. Expecting Silentstar's kits.

4 Linxtail- light gray she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of of flintkit and Coalkit.

Kits

1Cherrykit-reddish she-cat with blue eyes.

2 Flamekit-red tom with yellow eyeys.

3 Stonekit-gray tom with blue eyes.

4Amberkit-gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

5 Peachkit-small ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes.

6 Daisykit-white she-cat with amber eyes with blue fecks.

7 Starlingkit-Black tom with almost black eyes.

8 flintkit- light gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

9 Coalkit- really really dark gray tom with green eyes.

Elders

1 Yarrowfang(old medicine cat)-yellowins she-cat with green eyes.

2 Hollypelt-black she-cat, blue eyes.

3 Cedarheart-dark gray tom, amber eyes.

Windclan

Leader:Timberstar- dark brown tom with a single ginger paw and a black striped tail, grey eyes

Deputy: Scarshadow- Smokey black tabby tom with amber eyes, a long scar that stretches across both shoulders

Medecine cat:Moonpaw(other medicine cat died)

Warriors

1 Wildpelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat with dark blue eyes, a deep nick in her right ear_Apprentice: Windpaw_

2 Swiftshadow-gray tom with black legs and amber eyes._Apprentice:Sunpaw_

3 Sedgewhisker-Large dark brown tappy tom with amber eyes His under belly is darker then his pelt. He has a few scars on his muzzle. _Apprentice: Nightpaw_

4 Sparrowpelt- Cream colored she-cat with darker brown flecks. Has amber eyes. _Apprentice:Rockpaw_

5 Mistycstorm- black tabby tom with silver stripes and icy blue eyes. Has a nic on his right ear, and a scar above his left eye. _Apprentice: Violetpaw_

6 Quickstrike-white and black tom cat with green eyes.

7 Whirlwind- Silvery-grey tom with icy blue eyes, Scar on tail and muzzle

8 Hawktalon- A tan furred tom with hazel eyes. _Apprentice- Rosepaw_

9 Torentstrike-gray Windclan warrior with yellow eyes.

10 Hurricaneflower- gray she-cat with green eyes.

11 Fallenlight-A tawny tom cat with light green eyes

12 Snowjay-white she-cat with dark blue eyes.

13 tom.

14 Falconheart- gold tom with brown tabby markings.

15 Cloudstep-small white tom with black spots.

Apprentices

*1Windpaw- Silver tabby she-cat with black ears, paws, and a red tail. Also has a cross between blue and green eyes. Right ear is chipped

*2 Sunpaw-golden yellow tom, with amber eyes.

3 Nightpaw- black tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, a short nick in her ear

*4 Rockpaw-boulder gray tom, with lighter paws and eyes.

5 Violetpaw- sandy tan she-cat with hazel eyes.

6 Rosepaw-light reddish she-cat with brown eyes.

Queens

1 Rosestream-Ginger she-cat with azure eyes and wavy dark ginger lines, mother of Poppykit and Hazelkit

2 Sparrowtail-brown she-cat with white paws, blue eyes. Mother of Runningkit and Brindlekit.

3 Swancloud- snow white she-cat with piercing blue eyes. Mother of Hawktalon's kits:Snowkit, Eaglekit, Stormkit, Blizardkit.

4 Hailstorm-A cream colored she cat with hazel eyes. Mother of Smokekit; Fallenlight's son.

Kits

1Hazelkit- Cinnamon brown she-cat with green eyes

2 Poppykit- Silver she-cat with a single ginger patch on her back in the shape of a poppy

3 Runningkit- gray tom with whitehorizontical lines, green eyes.

4 Brindlekit-brown tabby, fern green eyes.

5 Snowkit-white she cat with hazel eyes

6 Eaglekit-A tan furred Tom with blue eyes

7 Stormkit-tan furred tom with hazel eyes

8 Blizzardkit-snow white tom with blue eyes

9 Smokekit-gray tom with hazel eyes.

Elders

1 Thislestripe- golden tom with black dots.

2 Smokewhisker- Light gray tom with a white paw,black whiskers,and green eyes

3 Sedgefur-pale tabyy she-cat.

Riverclan

Leader: Ripplestar-gray tom with amber eyes

Deputy:Autumrayne-tortoiseshel with bright emerald eyes.

Medecine cat:Juniperberry-sandy tan she-cat with blue eyes. _Apprentice:Rainpaw._

Warriors

1 Solarfur-black tom with golden spots and neon green eyes._ Apprentice:Lightpaw_

2 Lunarlight- silvery brown she-cat with amber eyes. _Apprentice: Ravenpaw_

3 Beetlesplash- jet black Tom cat with green eyes. A scar across one eye so he can only see out of his left eye. _Apprentice:Hillpaw_

4 Spalshface- A brown Tom with a splash of white on his face and muzzle, Blue eyes. _Apprentice:Blossompaw_

5 Larksong: snow-white she-cat with blue-gray eyes. _Apprentice:Ashpaw_

6 Spalshpelt- silvery tom with light brown eyes and a ring around his eye

7 wolfnight-Gray she cat with icy blue eyes

8 Cloverdapple- Light brown and white dappled she-cat with bright topaz eyes

9 Larkpool-bluish gray shecat with purple eyes

10 Snowing-white she-cat with piercing blue eyes.

11 Graypelt- gray tabby tom with black underbelly

12 Brighteyes-gold and grey dappled she-cat

13 Runningfur-small white tabby tom

14 Weasletail- dark brown tom.

15 Dawnfur- white and light brown dappled shecat

Apprentices

*1 Hillpaw- dirt brown tom with pale yellow specks and grass green eyes,

*2 Blossompaw-white she-cat with green eyes.

* 3 Lightpaw-golden she-cat with pale blue eyes.

4 Ravenpaw-black she-cat purple eyes.

5 Rainpaw-silver she-cat with long fur and green blue eyes.

6 Ashpaw-Silver she-cat with white tabby markings,cresnt-shapped scar below her right eye ( looks like this: _ but just imagine it curved) and violet eyes.

Queens

1Lilydale- a palw creamy she cat with white chest and stomach and pale blueish green eyes

2 Lauraleaves- A red-brown she cat with green eyes. Mother of Bouncekit

3 Mistydawn- silky silver she-cat with blue green eyes. Mother of Fogkit, Cloudykit, Dapplekit and Duskkit.

4 Robinheart- red, black and silver she-cat. Mother of Sorrelkit.

Kits

1Shimmerkit-pretty white she-cat with silver paws and dark green eyes

2 Darkkit- small Black she-cat, grey eyes.

3 Thunderkit-GDark ginger tabby with a single black paw with blue eyes

4 Bouncekit-brown tom with splashes of white and green eyes.

5 FOgkit-gray tom with blue eyes.

6 Cloudykit-gray she-cat with hazel eyes.

7 Dappledkit- A pretty gray, white, and black dappled she cat with amber eyes

8 Duskkit-black tom with blue-green eyes.

9 Sorrelkit-dark brown she-cat.

Elders

1 Graytail-gray she-cat with pale green eyes.

2 Fishmouth-black and silver tabby tom, amber eyes.

3 Cloudriver- white she-cat with amber eyes, and horizontal silver stripes

_Prolouge_

A silver and white she-cat stared at a crystal pool, she was surrounded by other cats.

She unsheathed her claws and rippled the surface of the pool, a white she-cat with blue gray patches was revealed. Her dark blue eyes were sad and lonely, she was sitting by a rosebush near a lake's shore.

A pale gray she-cat spoke up "Her, Ivystar? Out of every cat that lives, you decide her?"

"Are you saying I made a bad choice, Dovewing" The silver and white tabby asked

"I…." The gray she-cat started

"Well, you have before" a golden tabby tom stood up

"Yeah, you did let Hawkfrost and Tigerstar visit you in dreams" a sighless tom said

The silver and white she-cat, knowed as Ivystar, stood up snarling.

"Well, Lionblaze, Jayfeather we all know that it was both of you, Dovewing and Firestar who openly invited them to" she hissed, addinga sneer to her voice

"You know it was your envy that invited them" Dovewing, the pale gray she-cat, hissed

"And who caused that envy? You did dovewing! Anyway back to bissness" she said "It is my choice and if you don't like it, you may leave!" she added fixing her piercing blue gaze on them

She rippled the surface of the pool there and this time standing there was a ginger she-cat with black paws. She was stalking a small mouse.

"Good choice Ivystar" a creamy she-cat said

"Thank you, Dawnstar" Ivystar dipped her head "And of course the chosen one, by birth" she showed a blue-gray tom, with foam white paws and sea green eyes. The wind ruffled his fur making it look like waves. Other cats in starclan stared in awe.

"My turn" a smokey gray tom, almost black, had shouldered his way up to the front.

Ivystar moved back, nodding her head.

The tom rippled the surface. He showed three cats too, one a silver tabby, a golden tom with amber eyes, and a rock gray tom with lighter paws and gray eyes.

Two cats went after the tom. First a tom with a fishy smell to him, who chose a brown tom with grass green eyes, a pretty white she-cat and a golden she-cat-

The other cat, the same creamy she-cat who had congratulated Ivystar on her choice chose a black she-cat, a silver and black tom, and a brown tom with lighter stripes.

"Then the prophecy is ready?" Ivystar asked "We'll go ahead with 'Twelve cats will travel to the land of the west were the clan's new home awaits"

All the cats nodded and the four cats that had rippled the surface of the pool, stood together then jumped into the pool.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors**

**If I did…well, Tigerstar wouldn't be evil, just misunderstood. Firestar would have been Tigerstar's apprentice and not a would be part of the prophecy and they would be Squirrelflñight's and Shrewpaw's..**

**Anyway on with the story.**

Heatherpaw woke up crying. She had been having a dream about her parents. She could remember the day they died perfectly they had left her in the nursery playing with her best friend, Streampaw, Streamkit back then. They hadn't returned by sunhigh, but heatherkit didn't mind, if her mom wasn't here she didn't have to take a nap. But then the sunhigh patrol returned with two bodies. Her parents bodies. Heatherpaw had cried for moons but finally gotten over it.

Heatherpaw shook herself and curled up next to her best friend again. She found her self in a sand-filled place with churning light blue water with waves and snow-white foam. She heard a voice, a sweet and silky but weird voice, like it was straining.

"_Twelve cat shall travel to the land of the west where the clans new home awaits"_ the voice murmured in Heatherpaw's ears.

The place filled with mist and she found her self in her nest again. She closed her eyes and fell asleep once more, this time however she did not dream.

**ITXtimeXforxanotherXpov**

Flarepaw woke with a jolt. The dream… it has been so real. With its warm and golden sun and blue waves and hot black rocks. And the voice. The voice had defently been weird. It had said _"Twelve cats shall travel to the land of the west where the clans new home awaits_". What did it mean? Had starclan given her a prophecy? And they had why?

**AnotherXPovX**

Oceanpaw looked at the stars. Why had that she-cat told him that. Was it a prophecy? The she-cat had caressed his face with her tail, then her face had grown siruos and she had stoped murmruring "The chosen one" but had given him a prophecy. _"Twelve cats shall travel to the land of the west where the clans new home awaits"_. What did it mean?

**Srry for the short chapter! But I'm in a hurry.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own warriors**

**Oh my gosh i have the flu! I've been home since Monday and i'm bored. anyway here's the chapter**

Featherpaw looked at the three Thunderclan apprentices, one of the apprentices Heatherpaw laied awake, crying, she soon got up, shook and went back to bed were she started murmuring and moving around. Flare, another apprentices, jolted awake then fell asleep again. Featherpaw looked at Oceanpaw he was thrashing around and muttering in his sleep. Were they having a night mare just like she had?

She had been in tree with strong limbs, and she heard a voice a smooth mother-like voice saying _"Twelve cats shall travel to the land of the west where the clans new home awaits"_She had woken up immiditely and hadn't been able to go back to bed. Her own clan mate Thornpaw was now muttering in his sleep.

_Thornpaw's pov_

Thornpaw woke up breathing rapidly. He padded over to where his friend and clan-mate was sitting Featherpaw sat, her tail curled neatly over her paws.

"Hey" Thornpaw greeted her, as kits they had been the bestest of friends but as they became apprentices they had different opinions although they were still friends they weren't that close anymore.

"Hey" Featherpaw gave a weak smile "Do you think they're having a bad dream?" she asked

Thornpaw froze, he had been having a bad dream as well. He had been up in this tree with limbs strong and sturdy, but its trunk was baren almost to the top where the branches started and if you stood there you couldn't see the floor.

"I had a bad dream" he told her

"You did? So did I!" Featherpaw paced

Thornpaw raised his eyebrows, it wasn't that amazing…

_Treepaw's pov_

Tree stood in a tree high up into the branches, they were woven closely together and she could walk across them Suddenly a cream-colored she-cat appeared right in front of him. She began to caress her face and murmur something that sounded like "the chosen one". What was she talking about?

Then her face got siruos her eyes darkened, she looked like a mother scolding her kits. "_twelve cats shall travel to the land of the west where the clans new home awaits "_ As she said that her body turned to mist and just like that she was gone.

"Wait don't go" she yelled. He felt a paw proding him and awoke. Thornpaw his best friend stood over him along with Featherpaw they're faces were tight with worry.

"Treepaw you were screaming in your sleep"Featherpaw said quietly

"I was?"

"Yeah," Thornpaw awnsered dryly "Listen Treepaw we had bad dreams too, tonight. Why don't you tell us what was yours about"

Treepaw was unsure how could she explain to them, but she decided to anyway. She told them about the trees and the she-cat and her smooth mother-like voice. At the end their faces were tight and their eyes wide.

"What" she asked

Thornpaw shared a glance with Featherpaw "We had the same dream"

Treepaw backed away. "Really?"

"Yes, lets wake those thunderclan apprentices up they look like they're having a bad dream, maybe they had the same one too" featherpaw sudgested. Treepaw nodded. They all walked forward...

**Yeah yeah craappy ending but ohwell live with it**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors**

**Sorry for not updating in such a long time but I have been BUSY!**

WINDPAW'S POV

_Windpaw looked around, where was she? As she looked around she spotted Sunpaw Windclan's newest apprentice. She walked over to him, where he was chasing a butterfly. They were in a field with long long grass and boulders the size of a den tossed around everywhere._

"_Where are we" Sunpaw asked_

"_I don't know" Windpaw said_

"_What are you guys doing here?" a strong voice came ringing throughout the field._

"_Rockpaw?" Sunpaw asked tilting his head_

"_Yeah, wait who is that" Rockpaw said a few tail lengths away from the, pointing with his paw at a rock._

SUNPAW'S POV

_Sunpaw turned around there standing there was a misty shape, the shape of a cat. He frowned as the shape came closer._

ROCKPAW'S POV

_Rockpaw steped infront of the younger apprentices as the shape came closer, but it seemed friendly so he moved aside._

"_Who are you" Windpaw asked_

"_My name is Crowstar, leader of Windclan before the foxes and badgers attacked, too long ago for you to remember" the shape said, then uttered out words in a silky smooth voice._

"_Twelve cats shall travel to the land of the west where the clans new home awaits." His voice turned back to normal "Rockpaw you are Windclan's chosen one, make me proud" and just like that he disappeared_

Rockpaw woke with a start, Sunpaw and Windpaw woke instantly after him. He noticed the Shadowclan and Thunderclan apprentices talking in hushed voices and shooting glances at the Riverclan and Windclan apprentices. He stood up and stretched.

"That was weird huh?" Sunpaw asked romping around

"Yes, very" Rockpaw awnsered. He walked over to where Shadowclan and Thunderclan apprentices stood talking.

One of them a she-cat, by the name of Flarepaw blurted out "Did you have a weird dream or a nighmare?"

Rockpaw nodded slowly, beconing the other Windclan apprentices over where he was standing.

Then Thornpaw asked "Did a cat or voice give you a prophecy?"

"Yes" windpaw said

The apprentices shared a glnace and began to tell him about their own weird dreams, they all had the same prophecy…

**Lightpaw's pov**

Lightpaw woke up and looked around, Hillpaw, was up. The bossy apprentice was looking at where nine apprentices all of Shadowclan, Thunderclan or WIndclan stood talking. Lightpaw had the weirdest dream a voice had told her. "_Twelve cats shall travel to the land of the west where the clans new home awaits" _

"Hey, did you have a weird dream where someone gave you a prophecy" Heatherpaw of Thunderclan asked

"Yes" both Lightpaw and Hillpaw awnsered

**Blossompaw's pov**

Blossompaw peeked at the talking cats, they were talking about a propchey like the one she had received. She stood up and told them, then Oceanpaw said "I think we are to find the clans new home"

"Well no duh!" Hillpaw said

"I think we are meant to go on a journey"


End file.
